10 Minutes In A Closet
by Pedonecrophilia
Summary: Filled with crack pairings, cannon pairings, both hetero and homosexual, this has it all. What do you get when you put twelve rebellious teens, a closet, and an empty bottle in the middle of it? Not love persay, but many mini-lemons
1. A Name, A Game, A Spin

Twelve teens sat in one of the guest bedrooms owned by a certain Feferi Peixes, who's parents just _happened_ to be away on a business trip that evening. Inside the near-mansion sized home, these twelve teens started business that was not necessarily of the purest behavior.

It all started with Eridan and Kanaya. Well, one could say it started with the wine coolers ("To make us more bubbly!" she said when she brought them from her parent's locked cabinet, trying to hide her obvious attempt at teenage rebellion). But the wine coolers just led up to the conversation Eridan would have with Kanaya about a game to pass the time, but not seven minutes in heaven because that was lame and awkward, and not spin the bottle because Eridan was too hipster for such an unoriginal, overplayed game. Somehow, they thought combining the two ideas and then ramping up the time limit and changing the name somehow made it spectacularly different. It was during the naming of this new game that the others actually got involved with their strange shenanigans.

"It should be 10 Minutes Of Sloppy Makeouts!"

"No no nooooooooo! Gyys, do you even know what you're _saaaying_? It should totally be 'The Greight Fuck Off!"

"M-maybe it shouldn't be a, uh, a game at all..."

"Shut your mouth Tav! The Great Closet Rumpus Party shall be called in sessi-"

"What the hell kind of name is that?"

"I think Back In The Closet sounds tasteful, don't you?"

After a long time of mumbling, swearing, bickering and finally some shooshing and papping of nearly everyone involved _by_ everyone involved, they finally decided to keep it plain and simple and named it 10 Minutes In a Closet. of course, not everyone was appeased, but somehow, in their own twisted fashion, they would all be when the game was over, until once again the formality of a never-equality would be reached in the morning, with only a few appeased and the rest, distraught beyond measure.

But that would be for the morning, and with the opening of a new wine cooler it was only just the starting breaths of night. The youth sat in a terrifying, expectant circle. The wine cooler was quickly drained and sat in the middle, ready. All were, at least physically, ready, and the liquor beginning to race through their veins gave them the confidence to say they were mentally ready too. Everyone chipped in, and everything was at the table.

Terezi, of course, got the first spin. It was all up to chance now.

((While this is a really stupid, perverted concept, I will try my very darndest to keep nearly all the characters in character as I believe they should be! And if they are not... let's blame it on the alcohol. There is only is much an author can do before the story itself is out of character, and some fudging must be done. ;p Happy reading!))


	2. Chance

((This is the first mini-lemon, and probably the weirdest and most graphic. If this crack-pairing is not your cup of tea, but you are still interested, just jump in at a later chapter. Poor planning on my part to have the oddest and most controversial match up for the first real section.))

It was a call that only could have been by chance.

The ending result, it turns out, was none that anyone would have expected, guessed, wanted, or even wished on their worst enemy (if an event could be wished on anyone). They nearly re-spun, and would have, if not for Terezi's insistence on the laws of chance and their need to respect them. After all, how would the game be any fun with no danger involved? (Secretly, she was just lucky that some of the more worrisome choices got taken out of the game early on).

If it weren't for Nepeta's insistence, Equius wouldn't have even been there. And really, he didn't always felt like he did, either. Maybe that was why when the drinks were brought up, he consequently was the first to take one. And the second.

He was also the one who, in one fell swig, had drained the bottle that now pointed to him.

They never would have thought he would be a drinker, but from all of those glasses of milk, obviously liquid consumption would become a habit, increased further with the severity of the situation. It was barely a conscious choice, and out of ritual he drained them down. Maybe it was better that he was chosen first, before he hurt himself.

Luckily, as shown by his ability to place the bottle on the carpet after he drained it, the liquor apparently also relaxed him a bit, which was good news for Sollux's slender frame. The bad new, of course, that he was chosen to go into a closet with Eqius.

"What? No! Re-thpin! Re-thpin!" The thtuttering, lithping youth (sorry, stuttering and lisping) was in a frenzy, pushing and wrenching at the bottle held firm in Terezi's hand before a strong male grabbed him from behind and pulled him to his feet.

"Sollux..." The smaller one froze as his name was uttered, the hair standing on the nape of his neck. "Perhaps it is best to do what she says and just submit to their expectations? It is not as if we are required to do anything once inside..."

While the words resonated truth, something in his captor's voice brought doubt to the victim's mind. Still, not willing to let himself trust a gut-feeling over plain logic, he passed it off as a slightly-drunken slur that he heard and relented.

"Fine, but you all have to live with the fact that you're all a bunch of thick bathtardth." Enough of that. We can assume his lisp is a constant and get on to the closet, without slowing the pase to translate. Glasses are deposited outside the closet for safety purposes, two boys stepped inside, Sollux lisps.

The first thing that hit Sollux when that door closed was the overwhelming claustrophobic nature of it all. With no windows, it was dark; so dark he couldn't even see his own hand in front of his face, not to mention the man in front of him. It was hot, and though he couldn't tell from sight, he knew it was small; and the darkness made the small room feel even smaller. He was suddenly hyper aware at the wall at his back, the uncomfortable position of his arm that he was too afraid to shift, the seemingly lack of air and his own shortness of breath compared to Equius's deep, shallow breaths that clung to Sollux's skin.

Yes, they were much too close; the closet was surely shrinking. Heat rolled off his skin to the point where he was suffocating, their chests seeming to be touching, pressing together; who would ever think being in a closet with someone was a good idea? It was a horrible idea! A terrifying, frightening idea!

"Sollux, are you okay? Your breathing's irratic..." A voice broke through his hyperventilating, quiet, controlled. And yet, somehow uncharacteristically loud for him. Sollux was somehow aware that a usual Equius would be talker even quieter, a whisper so strangled that Sollux would be unable to discern even the slightest word from it. A usual Equius would, even with his obedience streak, _not_ allow himself to get in the closet.

That was when Sollux realized he was not dealing with a normal Equius, and it made his breath catch in his throat.

"Just relax... There is nothing here to harm you." Strong arms were suddenly on his shoulders, gently but firmly putting him into the wall of the closet. It was those hands, the grip that was nearly crushing Sollux's shoulders (the important thing being 'nearly'), that made his itch raise an octave as he sputtered out his hollow words.

"Equius, what are you doing?" He struggled against the grip, the claustrophobia, nervousness, and heat making his head swim. "How could I relax like _this_?"

Though it was still dark, he knew the intoxicated Equius cracked a grin. He could hear the smile. "Then let me help you."

What he did was anything but relaxing.

Suddenly he was grinding against him. Hips were pushing against his lower waist, and he can't move, not with the death-grip on his shoulders. But the very worst thing was that Equius was starting to elicit some pleasure from Sollux. Unable to resist it, he was soon giving into it, the liquor in his head dulling down his inhibitions. Soon his knees were sharting to shake as he leaned into the rough movements of Equius pressing against him, both of their breathing getting shallower and shorter.

"I-I.." After the few minutes of his giving in, he breathed out the words. "I'm not relaxed enough."

"I-is this not suitable?" Equius stammered the words out, slowly slightly but adding a slight roll to his hips.

"Ah, w-well, this closet is damn small!" Heightened, he no longer cared about his volume, forgetting the friends behind the closet door. "G-get a bit closer... Just e-explore a bit..."

As soon as the words left his mouth, he bit his tongue to keep from yelling out an embarrassed obscenity. Comprehensible thought was impossible in the situation he was in now, caught not only in a hot closet but between intoxication and arousal. Still, he nearly cringed at dumb phrases, but shutting his eyes did nothing to change or dispel the darkness. It did, however, somehow increase his surprise when Equius started to touch, feel and lift cloth from his body, and without sight the sensations of his slightly-moist fingers were intoxicating in themselves. He leaned into the touch immediately, giving Equius all the confidence he needed to send his hands down lower and lower. Sollux's breath hitched and hitched again, the air getting caught in his throat. But trailing fingertips and touches only exposed a teasing, toying sort of foreplay.

"E-Equius, don't be so timid!"

"I'm sorry, I wasn't sure whether you wanted to take this, slow."

"Equius, we're stuck in a closet with ten minutes on the clock and we've drank alcohol. Do you think I want to go slow?"

Any other complaints were quickly erased from his mind as the lowering of pants drew a gasp from Sollux, and Equius quickly moved his hand where it should have been long before. Wasting no time in removing his own with his free hand, Equius once again started the movement of their bodies, his palm massaging Sollux's legs and thigh, pushing them closer and giving leverage along with pleasurable sensations.

They started correcting their positions as their movements felt comfortable, finding where they fit into one another as a pattern and rhythm was created. Their breaths started to align, and without care they tangled their hands in each other's hair, waists, limbs. They rubbed their lengths together until there was a burning in the pit of their stomachs, and Equius started to adjust Sollux in order to have an entrance.

There was no time for preperation; not with the invisable clock ticking and burning beginning to consume them. sweat was the lube on his fingers when Equius plunged his hand in, massaging and stretching Sollux's insides and making him writhe and squirm under him. Starts of a named mingled with pants and heavy breaths, the concept of wordings born on his tongue and dieing on his heavy lips.

He choked out a raw, hot whisper. "F-faster." Equius obliged, only wanting to begin to feel the pleasure himself. The heat was driving him insane, and seeing that Sollux probably wouldn't be ready too soon, he propped up Sollux's remaining weight with his knee and used his one free hand to pump his own member. "E-eq, f-fast..."

No one tried to talk anymore, all of their energy going to maintaining their rythm as well as their own breathing. Sollux hung his head back, mouth ajar, bucking his hips to meet Equius' hand. The man in question was pressing his lips together, quick shallow breaths trying to match the speed of his hands.

Even before they had gotten past preparation, they were approaching bliss. It was too late to stop now. Pressing against their respective walls of the closet, they pushed into one another, Sollux helping the movement of the hand inside of him while Equius focused on his own arousal. Lust and depravity clouded their vision, the closet room started to become bright with flashing specks-

"HEY ASSHOLES!" Equius and Sollux stopped, nearly crashing into each other. the reality of the situation suddenly came to life as laughter was heard from the eother end of the closet. "Time's up. Get out."

"Nice choice of words before," mocked a sinister voice, followed by a smooth laugh. The sweltering closet suddenly felt cold without their pants. With no casualty, Equius took his hand out from Sollux, while the other withheld a whine at the action. Some displeasure was taken from putting back on their lower garments, but they did so quickly, if only to get out of the closet and offer themselves to the light of one of their most embarrassing moments.

Stepping out of that closet was torture. The two quickly put on their glasses to properly avert the gazes of everyone waiting, and then excused themselves to fix something. By the time the next bottle had been spun and called, they were sitting down with the rest of them, smelling of hormones and an over-saturation of sweat.


End file.
